Talk:Ribeira Decimal Cabinet
Gameplay History I'm going to be doing some digging into the past to try to bring up some more events to put here, thought this is a great start already. The difference between what I'm doing and what's going on here is that this current stuff is all directly related to the plot. What I'm doing is taking political and militaristic events and listing them in here as well so for example, the elections of the leaders of the factions, the flight school attack on Tortuga, etc. It's going to take a decent amount of material currently locked away under your own respective private forums (either the skyrates one or the secure ones), but I think that old news deserves to be told, as most people either won't care, or don't remember the old military operations, and the political elections and activities. I'm not sure where to start...We've got three choices. Version 1.0 - The first version of Skyrates. I was there and let me tell you, nothing happened. Version 2.0 Round 1 - The second version of Skyrates, or the 'Old World'. I came in late...gonna need some help with this. I'll talk to Gil about letting me see some older threads in the private forums under the permission of the Blue and Green factions, unless someone wants to do a LOT of copy pasting. Version 2.0 Round 2 - The second round of the second version of the second- ok just kidding. Round 2, or 'The New World'. Politics and Military movements will be much easier to document here. Um, PM me about your thoughts on where to start...I suggest 'The Old World' aka Ver 2 Round 1. -Loco Lobo :Loco Lobo - I've moved your comments over to this Discussion page to keep things tidy. FWIW, I think the various Skyrates versions/rounds should be based on the Skyrates Client version number. I've just posted something on the Forum to get an idea of what version we're running currently so we have a framework to go with. My bet is that our "version 1.0" was "Skyrates Client 1.something", our "Old World" was "2.1-ish" and the "New World" is "2.2-something". --Calvin November t/ on 02:07, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Old stuff Should we keep the "customized craft" section on here? They're neat, but no longer directly relevant to the game. I also changed the Upgrade section, and removed upgrades that are no longer in the game. If I missed any new ones please add them to the page.--Kitteh 00:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Nope. No need to list them here, IMHO. --Calvin November t/ on 21:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Layout I'm afraid I don't know how to do this personally, but could someone spread out the individual sub-headings under the big ones? Like make the Skylands heading spread out like the Missions one is. This article is extremely long and we're not using horizontal space as well as we could IMO.--Kitteh 01:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. --Herley 01:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Played some with tables without the "wikitable" class, but it removes the bullet list. I need to find a way to make columned text. Maybe a word doc with columns saved as HTML might help... --Herley 01:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) The columns are great, but as a separate issue, is there a logic behind the order of the index? It seems to me Game Basics and Strategy should be up top, and the player orgs, characters, users and history should be near each other. I'm just not seeing why the first pages we're hinting at-on what's probably the typical first stop by a newbie-Are factions and organizations that will make no sense without background.--Kitteh 02:45, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I really dunno, Kitteh. I'm just rolling with it. We could reorganize it, it's not like it has to be set in stone.--Herley 05:29, December 8, 2009 (UTC)